


There Could Never Be A Father Who Loves His Daughter More Than I Love You.

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this one-shot is a Paul Simon song and you can listen to it in the background when you read this. Annie should be 5-6 years old here. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There Could Never Be A Father Who Loves His Daughter More Than I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this one-shot is a Paul Simon song and you can listen to it in the background when you read this. Annie should be 5-6 years old here. Enjoy.

“Which one do I pick?” mused Annie as she stood on her tiptoes in her mother’s closet. She enjoyed feeling the silky textures of her mother’s dresses run through her tiny fingers. The colours were so rich and creamy and they possessed the infinite power to make her mother transform from ‘just mum’ to a stunning and breathtaking creature. Her mother would accompany her father to his ‘grownup’ parties often and Annie would watch as her father’s face would light up when he would see his wife. His eyes would twinkle, he would have the biggest smile on his face and he could not to tear his eyes away from her even if he tried. Often, he would have a quick dance with her and kiss her lovingly, telling her how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was to have her.

 

Of course Annie could never be invited to these parties. She and her brother would stay home with a babysitter or their aunt. When their aunt Emma would talk about these special parties; Henry would get bored early on and would opt for playing his video games instead. But Annie was fascinated in them and she wanted to see these parties for herself. She wanted to wear one of her Mum’s pretty dresses for the occasion. Since she could not go on her own, she made a decision to ask her father to take her. Her mum was gone to drop Henry off at his friend’s house, giving her all the time in the world to doll up properly. She picked an appealing red dress, red being her favorite colour. Pulling it off the hanger, she wore it over her clothes and began looking for matching shoes. She slipped into the high heels and tested them out. It was nothing she could not manage.

She went up to her mother’s dressing table and stood on the chair. Opening the drawers, she searched for some makeup to apply. After what seemed like forever to her, she finally found everything. Using one of the brushes, she carefully applied the rouge to her cheeks. Satisfied with her work, she started on her eyes. _This is hard work;_ she thought to herself  _I should ask Aunt Emma to help me next time_. Picking out a tinier brush, she carefully put the eye shadow and tried her best to avoid her eyes. She managed in the end and to complete the look and added the mandatory red lipstick. Taking one last look at herself, she remembered to push her chest and stomach up to give the impression of breasts.

Keeping her posture, she walked to the living room door where her father was sitting, reading a script that he just received. “Daddy,” Annie called out. “Can you come here, please?” she asked politely.

Tom stopped reading and asked, “Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes Dad,” she chirped. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” he answered as he put down his script and got up. When he saw his daughter in the doorway, he stopped in his place and words failed him. A look of terror came across Annie’s face. Thinking she had done something too terrible, she braced herself for a telling off. But instead smile lines formed around his eyes instead and a grin played across his lips as he went down to his daughter’s level.  “Well, look at you,” he chuckled softly as he examined her.

She was wearing Emily’s dress, the red one that he got for her birthday once. It just barely hung on her frame and heaved out chest.  She was standing in her mother’s shoes which were too large for her feet. But the cutest thing, in Tom’s opinion, was his daughter caked face with her curly locks. Besides his eyes, she looked like the miniature embodiment of her mother. Happiness swelled inside him and the more he looked at her, the more his heart melted.  “What’s all this for?” he inquired, holding her doll-like hands in his.

“I’m ready to go to a party,” she stated simply. Her father’s grimace made her feel more confident that she would achieve her goal.

“What kind party?”

“A grownup party,”

“A grownup party?” he questioned in a silly voice that made her giggle.

“You and mum go there all the time, I want to see them too.”

He could not help it any longer, so he pulled her into his arms for a gigantic hug and kissed her both chubby cheeks. The already loose dress and heels dropped on the floor and Annie’s makeup had smeared. “Daddy, my makeup!” she complained.

Tom let out a chuckle as he pulled her closer, “But you’re my baby. It was only yesterday that I was holding you in my arms. And now you’re growing up so fast.”

“I want to be a big girl,” she said.

“You can never be a big girl to me,” Tom shook his head. “But I know that there’ll be one day where I’ll turn around and you’ll be a beautiful young woman who’s surrounded by boys and I’ll just be your old man.”

“No you won’t,” she cupped his face. “And I think boys are silly.”

“Ehehehehe, I want you to always think like that, do you understand?” he asked, pointing his finger playfully at her.

She jokingly shook her head and Tom started to tickle her. Together, they rolled on the floor, laughing at the other’s attempts to out-tickle the other until they eventually reached the point of exhaustion. As Tom lay in the middle of the living room, Annie climbed up on his chest. She kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark and said, “I’ll always love you, daddy.”

“And I’ll always love you, darling,” he said. “Come on; let’s get you cleaned up first.”

“Yes please,” she sighed. “I’m too tired to go now.”


End file.
